


A Long Awaited Reunion.

by MedHeadsUnite



Series: A Long Awaited Reunion [1]
Category: Army Wives
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedHeadsUnite/pseuds/MedHeadsUnite
Summary: Eddie comes home, and we all know what this means!Happy!Maggie.Very. Happy. Maggie.
Relationships: Eddie Hall/Maggie Hall
Series: A Long Awaited Reunion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630309





	A Long Awaited Reunion.

The key in the lock the was the first clue.

The text from Tanner about crashing with Caroline was the next one.

But the one sound that made her husband's return obvious?

The loud grunt as he removed his boots, and the swear words as he nearly slipped and fell.

It happened every time, and never failed to make Maggie laugh.

"I'm getting too old for this," he grumbles.

She turns to him as he walks through their bedroom door, "You know, as good as it is to see you? If that's going to be your lead in, then you know what my reply's going to be."

"I think I'm done Mags," he whispers softly, "My health, you, the kids, I--"

She straddles him, cutting him off with a passionate kiss.

"Mm...." he moans, his hands moving to her hips.

"I missed you so damn much," she whispers against his lips, letting out a loud squeal of delight as his finger rubs against her.

"Fuck Maggie... every time, every damn time?" he growls in pleasure.

"I can't help it, I end up so damn suppressive and moody when you're gone," she whines.

She lets out a deep groan as he finds her clit again, pressing his finger roughly and sharply against the swollen bundle of nerves.

Her shaking hands reach for his shirt, and he lifts his arms up, Maggie tossing it down as she got a hold of it.

He lifts her up, initiating a passionate kiss as they move toward the bed.

Maggie moans softly as he presses his now naked body against hers, "fuck... you have any idea what you do to me when you do that?"

"And you wonder why I do," he whispers softly into her ear as he gently slides in.

"Oh god.... baby..!" Maggie groans.

"Shhh.. I got you," Eddie promises, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

She returns it, the hunger and desire undeniable, "Oh god yes.. so good!" she cries out, digging her nails into his upper back.

He growls, gently nibbling on the spot right at the juncture of her neck and throat.

She snarls, digging in deeper.

He leaves another mark, moving faster and deeper.

"Fuck, right there!" she cries out, moving in perfect time.

"You're so damn beautiful," he whispers, reaching down to tug on her hair as he moved faster.

"Eddie... God...." Maggie grits out, "Don't stop....!"

"Don't plan to," he whispers.

Thirty minutes later, they fell over, Maggie gasping loudly, "Oh.. god.. you-- I..."

"Mhmmhmm," he agrees, leaning over to kiss her.

She leans up to meet him, pressing her lips to his gently.

A long awaited reunion filled with time well spent.


End file.
